warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shas'O Seroshal
Shas'O Tiro'fal Seroshal Kais M'yen(Commander Shadowsword) is a legendary figure amongst the Tau of the Tiro'fal Sept, famed throughout the empire for his repeated use of successful unorthodox tactics for which his sept is well known. His repeated successes have been so well documented that rumours have developed that he may be one of the legendary students of Commander Puretide, even if the Sept's history indicates otherwise. His "on the fly" tactics are such that would not be out of place amongst the religious operational scriptures of the Space Marines, suggesting that O'Seroshal is a tactical genius, or has the ability to easily distance himself from the field to study and predict the enemy's battle-plans, thus learning from them. In his service Shadowsword has combated the enemies of the Tau Empire repeatedly, having waged war against the Orks and Chaos Space Marines to name just some. History Birth and Early Life Induction into Fire Caste Shas'Ui Shadowsword eventually fought his way through the orkish masses crowding the halls to the titanic engine, where he would detonate his battlesuit's power core in the depths of the Orkish ship, causing a chain reaction that would destroy the vessel and wipe the majority of the Orks from the face of the planet in a massive crater. Though these events would eventually prove to be prophetic, no one could possibly have known at the time. Shas'Vre Shadowsword eventually awoke in a medical-bay, where Proudsong revealed the entire operation had just been a simulation, another Trial by Fire. His unorthodox method of self-sacrifice, and it's outcome during the simulation was so impressive that the future commander was promoted to the position of Shas'Vre, as a recognised hero of the Tiro'fal Fire Caste. Shas'El Shas'O The Fifth Trial General Appearance O'Seroshal is a tall, powerful example of the Tau Species, as one might expect of the Fire Caste. His skin is darker than most, being a deep grey-blue rather than a paler shade as one might find on other worlds. His hair is a rich shiny dark-grey, hanging down the side of his head in a long side-ponytail, with several thick gold bands, both of which indicating his extensive experience. Equipment O'seroshal is invariably seen in the bright rich autumn colours seen amongst his homeworld, both in traditional armour and upon the plating of his battlesuit. He has fielded a series of battlesuits in the XV8 series, before eventually coming to settle on the XV8-05 in the end years of M41. Shadowsword's ability lies in his unpredictability, though it is rare he will intentionally take wargear that will be detrimental to a situation. He is well known for his ability to turn the tide of a battle, and the only assured weapons he will carry are a Fusion Blaster and Plasma Rifle combination mounted on his battlesuit's forearms. Combat Armour O'Seroshal's ornate Fireblade-style Combat Armour has been modified by skilled Earth caste engineers to include several intricate additions, such as an advanced motion-tracker unit built into his wrist and a later-model prototype Multi-spectrum Sensor Suite integrated into his armour. Information from these devices is fed into a HuD(Heads up Display) inside his helmet, to warn him and his allies of nearby threats. He is every bit the commander he was with his battlesuit, and his armour bristles with communications devices and tactical data, to enable him to perform his tasks as overarching commander of the Tiro'fal Fire caste. Personality and Traits O'seroshal is an exemplar of the Tau philosophy of The Greater Good, and is an impressive, if imaginative commander within the Tau Empire's Fire Caste, totally devoted to the eventual victory of the Tau even at great cost to himself. A notable incident of this was during the early days of The Invasion of Say'hoas in the end years of M41, where he was believed to have given his own life to stall the rampage of an unidentified Chaos Lord, who was quickly dispatched by a gun-line of Tau Fire Warriors. Though he was eventually found to be alive in his battlesuit, O'Seroshal's sacrifice led to a significant early victory for the Tau Empire, and the deployment of many more troops on the ground. Shadowsword is also known to be something of a mentor to other Tau, sharing experience and advice where wanted, whether in the field or in the academies on the Tiro'fal homeworld. Abilities Quotes By About Category:Tiro'fal Sept Category:Tau Characters Category:LegionXIII